(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aqueous preparation containing vitamin E.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Vitamin E has been widely used as a vitamin or as an anti-oxidant in the fields of medicines, cosmetics, foodstuffs and the like. Since it is an oil-soluble compound, vitamin E is easily solubilized in oil or fat without trouble to give a desired product. However in case that one intends to make an aqueous preparation containing vitamin E, there exist various problems to be solved.
In preparing an aqueous preparation containing vitamin E in the field of medicines, it is possible to solubilize it with nonionic surfactants or solubilizing aids. However in the field of foodstuffs, the use of these surfactants is not permitted. Further the above mentioned aqueous preparation obtained in the field of medicines has some problems to be solved, such as deterioration during heat sterilization or with the passage of time.